This new rose plant originated as a seedling growing among a collection of rose plants maintained in my nursery at Pleasanton, Calif. for breeding purposes. Because of the large size of the blooms of this plant, their very pleasing coloration, and the glossy foliage, I decided that this plant was an ideal subject for propagation and test for commercial purposes and propagation was done under my direction by budding at my nursery in Wasco, Calif. This was done through several generations at Wasco which demonstrated satisfactorily that the novel characteristics of this new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.
This plant is now being reproduced on a commercial scale in nurseries at Orland, Wasco, and Watsonville, Calif.